


In Extremis

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: La Voyager si trova nuovamente invischiata negli intrighi del Quadrante Delta, il Capitano Janeway è stata imprigionata e sarà compito del suo equipaggio riuscire a tirarla fuori da una situazione davvero pericolosa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note:**  partecipa alla  BDT @ [fanfic100_ita ](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100_ita/) col prompt  005. Esteriorità
> 
> Ho iniziato questa storia parecchio tempo fa (uhm quasi un anno ormai) e ho pensato che fosse finalmente ora di riprenderla in mano e completarla. Non c’è molta JetC qui ma io l’infilo lo stesso nella BDT: in fondo per sette anni ci sono bastati i minuscoli hints che i TPTB hanno voluto graziosamente concederci!
> 
> Altre note alla fine

In Extremis

 

 

Il Capitano Janeway misurava a lunghi, rabbiosi passi la cella dove gli alieni l’avevano rinchiusa: era furibonda. Non poteva credere di essere finita in quella condizione solo per uno stupido equivoco. Si bloccò al centro del cubicolo e si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di calmarsi e pensare ad un modo per tirarsi fuori da quella incresciosa situazione. Si lasciò cadere sulla nicchia che serviva anche da letto e per l’ennesima volta in poche ore analizzò la cella nella quale era reclusa: piccola, spoglia e squallida. I muri erano di spesso materiale roccioso di colore ocra pallido, scabrosi in qualche punto e tiepidi al tocco, come se la cella fosse posta a grande profondità. In effetti quando l’avevano portata lì, Kathryn aveva notato che erano scesi di parecchi livelli. Era naturale, considerò, visto che Zelian era un pianeta arido e dal clima così torrido che la sua società si era sviluppata sottoterra. Uno dei carcerieri le aveva comunicato con tono di sufficienza che doveva considerarsi fortunata visto che quelle erano le prigioni destinate alle persone di alto rango: i prigionieri comuni venivano mandati direttamente nei campi di rieducazione e lavoro in superficie. Kathryn avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere considerata un criminale comune dato che quella sistemazione causava numerosi problemi, come aveva verificato in precedenza: i comunicatori non funzionavano e con molta probabilità non avrebbe funzionato neanche il teletrasporto.

Kathryn era certa che sulla Voyager stessero cercando di localizzarla e che Chakotay e Tuvok stessero studiando un piano per tirarla fuori di lì. Di sicuro sarebbero stati costretti a far scendere una squadra di salvataggio sul pianeta: se solo fosse riuscita a comunicare con loro…In ogni caso avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo per tornare in superficie o almeno trovarsi nel raggio di portata del teletrasporto. Kathryn sbuffò; e pensare che stava andando tutto così bene! La Voyager era arrivata circa un paio di settimane prima in quel sistema di quattro pianeti che ruotavano intorno ad una nana gialla. In un primo momento avevano deciso di non fermarsi anche su Zelian visto che i negoziati con gli altri pianeti erano stati più che soddisfacenti. Ma i governi di Tergon, Vhay e Syrhas li avevano avvisati che su Zelian stava accadendo da anni qualcosa di strano: le comunicazioni avvenivano con molte difficoltà e i commerci procedevano a rilento. Forse la Voyager avrebbe potuto dare un’occhiata, senza contare che Zelian era sempre stato famoso per le sue arti. A quel punto, sebbene il loro primo obbiettivo fosse uscire dal Quadrante Delta, Kathryn aveva deciso che valeva la pena perdere un po’ di tempo per indagare su quanto stava accadendo: in fondo erano pur sempre esploratori! Ma fin dal Primo Contatto le cose avevano cominciato ad andare di male in peggio e di certo Kathryn non aveva previsto l’incredibile susseguirsi di equivoci e coincidenze che l’avrebbero portata nelle profondità del pianeta.

 

Chakotay era esausto, preoccupato e furibondo: fosse stato per lui avrebbe volentieri strangolato il rappresentante zeliano che gli sedeva di fronte. Eppure il suo volto era una maschera di cordialità, nonostante i sentimenti che gli ribollivano dentro. Erano già passati dalla fase delle recriminazioni a quelle delle scuse ed ora stavano cercando di portare avanti la difficile trattativa per tirare fuori il capitano dalle prigioni zeliane. Quando erano scesi sul pianeta non avevano idea che vi fosse stata una specie di rivoluzione religiosa. Nessuno ne sapeva niente, neanche sugli altri pianeti del sistema: Zelian si era come chiuso in se stesso, perfino le sue produzioni artistiche per cui era tanto celebre avevano avuto un netto calo nelle esportazioni e nella qualità. E forse proprio per questo le delegazioni di Tergon, Vhay e Syrhas li avevano spinti ad investigare su quella situazione. Chakotay aveva più di un sospetto che si fosse trattato se non di una trappola, quantomeno di un raggiro. E loro ci erano caduti in pieno. L’alieno protese le appendici cerebroculari verso di lui e in un sibilo affermò:

 

\- Non è in mio potere bloccare il processo verso la sua femmina, Comandante. Quella creatura ci ha ingannato e offeso con la sua sola presenza.

 

\- Magistro Gwaahart, sono consapevole delle nostre divergenze di vedute, ma deve capire che per noi quella persona è molto importante.

 

La pelle scabrosa dell’alieno sembrò contorcersi in un moto di disapprovazione o disgusto.

 

\- Come è possibile avere tanto rispetto per un essere impuro ed inferiore?

 

Chakotay digrignò i denti: il tatto non era uno dei tratti distintivi di quello zeliano. Decise di cambiare tattica e dare a quell’alieno ciò che voleva:

 

\- Magistro, rispetto le vostre credenze. Essa è la mia femmina alfa, essendo io il capo di questo equipaggio. Ma le altre femmine hanno bisogno di lei. Per questo offro il mio più sentito rammarico per il malinteso che è occorso tra noi e sono certo che lo stesso Capitano sarà più che felice di porgere le sue scuse.

 

Per due minuti buoni ci fu silenzio nella sala conferenze come se lo zeliano stesse riflettendo sulle parole di Chakotay cercando di trarne un senso. Perché era proprio quello il problema: la nuova società zeliana non riconosceva ai suoi appartenenti di sesso femminile nemmeno lo status di individui. Esse erano semplici appendici dei maschi, nel migliore dei casi, esseri deformi e impuri, ma tuttavia necessari. Quando la delegazione zeliana era salita a bordo della Voyager per parlamentare, Chakotay e Tuvok avevano dovuto far sparire tutte le componenti dell’equipaggio, relegandole nei loro alloggi o nei ponti inferiori se proprio indispensabili. I malumori non avevano tardato a farsi sentire: B’Elanna aveva quasi avuto una crisi isterica inveendo contro la società zeliana in generale e il magistro in particolare, lottando contro il comandante e Tom che cercava di spingerla nell’alloggio. Mentre Chakotay parlamentava con il rappresentante alieno, Tuvok aveva avuto il compito di elaborare un piano di fuga per il capitano. Harry Kim si era inserito nei database degli zeliani e aveva scaricato le planimetrie di Akrhana, la città dov’era detenuta Kathryn.

La città si espandeva nel sottosuolo per sei livelli. Probabilmente il capitano era detenuto nell’area delle prigioni che si trovava al penultimo livello. Kim fece notare anche che si poteva accedere all’area di sicurezza solo dal terzo livello, dove c’era il tribunale. Tuvok considerò che le opzioni che rimanevano loro erano piuttosto limitate: non restava che inviare una squadra sul pianeta e cercare di infiltrarsi fino al sesto livello.

 

\- Con qualche modifica alle armoniche del deflettore potremmo estendere il raggio del teletrasporto fino al secondo livello, ma non più giù.

 

Affermò il guardiamarina mentre studiava le specifiche sul padd.

 

\- Ma l’unico modo per spostarsi da un livello all’altro sono i pozzi di discesa.

 

Tuvok annuì. In quel momento la voce aspra di B’Elanna aleggiò nella sala tattica.

 

\- Qui Torres. Scommetto che siete tutti impegnati a trovare un piano di fuga. E’ così?

 

Tom sospirò rumorosamente e Tuvok inarcando un sopracciglio rispose:

 

\- Tenente Torres ha qualche considerazione che vorrebbe condividere con noi?

 

\- Sicuro: noi femmine siamo capaci perfino di pensare da sole!

 

Tom emise un altro sospiro mentre Harry si lasciò scappare una risatina. Tuvok incrociò le braccia:

 

\- L’ascolto.

 

Kathryn sedeva a capo chino cercando di sgombrare la mente dalla rabbia per visualizzare in modo analitico ogni possibile soluzione per uscire dalla segreta. Ricapitolò di nuovo tutto ciò che sapeva sulla prigione e sulla città, cercando di farsi venire in mente un’idea. Una guardia si avvicinò alle sbarre portando un piccolo recipiente. Dal profumo che emanava Kathryn capì che doveva trattarsi di una qualche specie di zuppa.

 

\- Quale onore! Pensavo che l'unico nutrimento riservato ai prigionieri fossero quelle gallette stantie che mi avete gettato poco fa!

 

\- Non è cibo della prigione.

 

Bisbigliò la guardia. Osservandola meglio Kathryn notò che doveva essere molto giovane: rispetto agli altri maschi sembrava più esile, i lineamenti più delicati. Il ragazzo alieno si accorse dell'esame e contorse il viso. Sembrava combattuto, come se avesse una confessione da fare. Si avvicinò ancora di più alle sbarre dopo aver guardato il corridoio dietro le sue spalle per vedere se stesse arrivando qualcuno.

 

\- Sono un…maska.

 

Quasi sputò l’ultima parola. Kathryn si chiese cosa volesse dire, sapeva che il giovane non aveva ancora finito.

 

\- Sono nato...femmina. Mio padre, lui pensava fosse meglio per me.

 

La guardia raccontò che molte famiglie ricche stavano facendo la stessa cosa. Per proteggere le proprie figlie. Ma il governo zeliano così facendo si stava condannando ad una società senza donne. Qualcuno se n’era reso conto e il malcontento aveva cominciato a serpeggiare anche tra i maschi. Lui aveva avuto il compito di avvicinarsi alla prigioniera.

 

\- Abbiamo delle armi. Se ti facciamo evadere, il tuo equipaggio ci aiuterà?

 

C’era determinazione nell’espressione dell’alieno, senza dubbio era pronto alla ribellione e se fosse stato per lei Kathryn avrebbe aiutato più che volentieri le donne zeliane a ribellarsi, ma c’era la Prima Direttiva con cui fare i conti. La Federazione non poteva immischiarsi negli affari interni di alcun pianeta, soprattutto in caso di guerre civili a meno che esse non minacciassero la pace e l’equilibrio del quadrante. La Voyager era troppo esposta, troppo isolata per permettersi di partecipare a guerre che non le competevano. Ma Kathryn decise di non esporre i suoi scrupoli al giovane alieno, doveva fare tutto quanto le era in potere per evadere da lì, anche promettere un aiuto che non ci sarebbe stato. Un rumore nel corridoio le fece sobbalzare: si stava avvicinando qualcuno. La guardia promise che sarebbe tornata, ma a Kathryn qualcosa ancora non tornava:

 

\- Aspetta! Che ne è delle bambine povere?

 

\- Le uccidono...devo andare!

 

Il raccapriccio aveva sostituito la rabbia, la situazione era anche peggiore di quanto Kathryn avesse immaginato. Doveva fare qualcosa, doveva uscire dalla prigione e porre fine a quell'orrore.

 

Chakotay sperava che il piano di B'Elanna funzionasse: era un azzardo. Quando aveva detto al magistro che sarebbe sceso con due delle sue donne l'alieno aveva contorto con disgusto le sue appendici, ma aveva dato il suo consenso. Il Primo Ufficiale della Voyager aveva dovuto cambiare tattica facendo leva sulle convinzioni dello zeliano. E la cosa aveva funzionato.

 

\- Voglio essere presente al processo. E voglio che le mie donne guardino cosa accade a chi non si conforma.

 

Aveva detto. Così era sceso sul pianeta con B'Elanna e Sette di Nove. La Borg aveva modificato alcuni nanoidi in maniera che inviassero segnali capaci di confondere eventuali analizzatori. Chakotay non era armato, ma le ragazze nascondevano i phaser sotto i lunghi cappotti che avevano indossato per l’occasione.

 

\- Camminate a testa bassa e abbiate un atteggiamento sottomesso. Gli akrhroniani non vi perquisiranno, si limiteranno a scansionarvi.

 

Aveva suggerito loro Tuvok mentre si preparavano a scendere. Fino a quel momento era andato tutto per il meglio. Come predetto da Tuvok le guardie zeliane avevano guardato con disgusto palese le due umane e le avevano scansite in modo veloce certe che fossero troppo stupide per essere un qualcosa in più che uno status symbol dell'umano. Chakotay invece fu perquisito con attenzione, ma l'uomo non aveva con sé armi o tricorder: era pulito e indifeso. Furono portati al terzo livello, quello dei tribunali. Erano arrivati davanti alle porte del tribunale. Alcuni zeliani li guardavano con palese ostilità; quegli umani li offendevano e insudiciavano la loro santità. Kathryn arrivò pochi minuti dopo, scortata dai carcerieri. Si era accorta che le seguiva la guardia con cui aveva parlato e aveva notato che c’erano altre maske nelle vicinanze. Sembrava calma, ma gli occhi erano accesi da una luce impaziente e la bocca era stretta in una linea sottile. Chakotay sapeva che doveva essere furibonda. Si guardarono per un secondo, poi l'uomo le diede un ceffone. Kathryn barcollò, presa alla sprovvista e non reagì.

 

\- Come hai osato umiliarmi!

 

Abbaiò Chakotay; sperava davvero che il Capitano gli reggesse il gioco. Kathryn infatti fece per aprire la bocca, il corpo teso, ma Chakotay di nuovo urlò:

\- Silenzio! Ragazze: ora!

 

Strattonò Kathryn per un braccio costringendola a portarsi alle sue spalle. Nello stesso momento Sette e B'Elanna sfoderarono i phaser e ne lanciarono uno al Comandante. I raggi dei phaser crepitarono. Kathryn vide la guardia maska puntare la sua arma contro un proprio concittadino:

 

\- Andate! Ci pensiamo noi adesso!

 

B’Elanna lanciò un phaser verso il Capitano e Kahtryn iniziò a sparare anche lei. Dovevano raggiungere il pozzo di risalita. Altri akrhoniani, forse maska anch’essi, attaccarono le guardie che si erano riversate nel corridoio proteggendo le spalle al gruppo che si faceva largo a colpi di phaser. La ribellione doveva essersi diffusa in tutta la città, gli umani trovarono le porte del montacarichi spalancate e si lanciarono dentro l’ascensore. Mentre le porte si richiudevano Kathryn ebbe ancora la visione degli zeliani che combattevano tra di loro, i bagliori delle armi s’impressero nei suoi occhi.

 

\- Kim ci porti su! Ora!

 

Appena sfavillarono in sala teletrasporto Kathryn si voltò verso Chakotay:

 

\- In sala tattica Comandante!

 

E marciò fuori. Chakotay sapeva che il Capitano non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia, ma per salvarla sarebbe ricorso ad ogni mezzo anche se avrebbe comportato una reprimenda sul suo stato di servizio. Con un sospiro la seguì, indifferente agli sguardi dell’equipaggio.

Kathryn l’aspettava davanti allo schermo panoramico, le sembrava che la guancia le scottasse ancora per lo schiaffo ricevuto anche se ciò non era possibile. Era amareggiata per l’umiliazione pubblica proprio davanti a coloro per le quali sperava di essere di esempio. Quando le porte si aprirono si voltò verso Chakotay:

 

\- Era proprio necessario?

 

Chakotay era addolorato, Kathryn lo poteva vedere dall’espressione dei suoi grandi occhi bruni. Con un mezzo sorriso l’uomo provò a scusarsi:

 

\- Scusami Kathryn: mi serviva un diversivo. So cosa vuol dire per te mantenere il controllo.

 

\- Appunto! E non pensi di esserti spinto oltre?

 

Kathryn aveva ammorbidito il tono della voce, cercando comunque di mantenere il punto.

 

\- Dovevo convincerli di fare sul serio e niente di meglio che dare loro ciò che volevano e si aspettavano. Vieni qui.

 

L'uomo aprì le braccia e Kathryn si rifugiò contro il suo petto grata di essere lì.

 

\- Mi hai fatto prendere una paura del diavolo!

 

\- Quelle povere donne Chakotay... Trattate come oggetti, violate, disprezzate. Alcune vengono trasformate in maschi, riesci a crederlo? E le famiglie che non possono farlo uccidono le proprie stesse figlie. A volte vorrei poter eludere la Prima Direttiva.

 

Chakotay annuì mettendo in mostra le fossette. Stava per replicare quando un cinguettio interruppe la conversazione:

 

\- Tuvok a Janeway. Forse le interesserà sapere che ci sono tracce di combattimenti su tutto Zelian. E alcune navi dell'alleanza planetoide stanno dirigendosi verso il pianeta.

 

\- Grazie Tuvok. Mi fa piacere sentirlo. Janeway chiude.

 

Chakotay stava ancora sorridendo ma Kathryn si scostò dal suo abbraccio:

 

\- Riprova a fare una cosa del genere davanti a tutti e ti mando in cella di rigore!

 

Ma sorrideva e Chakotay le rubò un bacio.

 

\- Hai ragione: vorrà dire che la prossima volta mi limiterò a sculacciarti in privato nei miei alloggi!

 

\- Chakotay!

 

 

Note finali:

 

Ultimamente ho rivisto (per, uh, l’ennesima volta) qualche puntata di Voy quindi spero di aver reso questa fic abbastanza avventurosa. Quando ho cominciato a scriverla era il periodo in cui si sentiva parlare di un femminicidio al giorno e questo senza dubbio mi ha abbastanza influenzato, credo. Ma era prima che venissero alla luce le nefandezze compiute dai fanatici del sedicente Stato Islamico ai danni delle donne. Per la serie: la realtà supera la fantasia. Spero perciò di non aver banalizzato troppo il problema e anzi dedico, per quel che può valere una misera fanfic, il mio sostegno e un pensiero a tutte le donne che sono in balia di uomini violenti. Non c’è romanticismo negli abusi. Abbiate il coraggio di ribellarvi, vi sarà sempre tesa una mano. Io lo so.


End file.
